


Tricked

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You... arrgghhh! I can't believe you tricked me into saying that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

John watches lazily as Rodney comes out of the bathroom, ears red and face flushed, water dripping from his still-wet hair as he advances on John.  
  
"You...arrgghhh! I can't believe you tricked me into saying that!" he practically growls before shoving John over so that he has room enough to crawl under the covers, with his head on John's chest, legs tangled together and a hand creeping up to hold onto the dog tags so clearly on display for him.  
  
John just smiles and leans down to plant a kiss on top of Rodney's head, "I love you too McKay."


End file.
